Super Mega Baseball
Xbox One Steam Shield Android TV | modes = Single-player, multiplayer }} Super Mega Baseball is a video game series developed by independent studio Metalhead Software in Victoria, BC, Canada. Super Mega Baseball History The first game, Super Mega Baseball, was released on December 16, 2014 as a PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4 cross-buy title on the US PlayStation Store. It was released on the European PlayStation Store on April 1, 2015. An updated version called Super Mega Baseball: Extra Innings was released on Xbox One on August 14, 2015 and it was released on Steam for PC on August 21, 2015. The extra features from this version were released as free DLC for the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4 in 2016. Super Mega Baseball: Extra Innings was released on Shield Android TV on March 24, 2016. Super Mega Baseball was a critical success, earning an average score of 85/100 on Metacritic, based on 14 reviews.http://www.metacritic.com/game/playstation-4/super-mega-baseball Gaming-Age gave the game a grade of "A," saying that "Because really, Super Mega Baseball is the sort of fun, easy to pick up diversion that video game baseball was at the very beginning of its lifespan — and if it's as great as it is here, there's every reason to believe it can still fulfill that function."http://www.gaming-age.com/2014/12/super-mega-baseball-review-ps4/ IGN, meanwhile, gave the game an 8.1 "Great" rating, praising the game's sense of humor and easy pick-up-and-play gameplay, but criticising its presentation.http://www.ign.com/articles/2015/01/07/super-mega-baseball-review It was named "Sports Game Of The Year" by Polygon.http://www.polygon.com/2014/12/17/7408391/2014-in-review-sports-game-of-the-year Features Super Mega Baseball supports 1 – 4 players in local competitive or co-operative play. Primary game modes include Exhibition and Season. The game has 216 customizable players and 24 umpires, as well as four different ballparks (6 in the Super Mega Baseball: Extra Innings version). Super Mega Baseball 2 History Developer Metalhead Software announced the second installment in the series, Super Mega Baseball 2, on September 28, 2016. Super Mega Baseball 2 is set to release in 2018 as it was delayed, and will include updated art, online multiplayer, and full customization. On April 20, 2018, Metalhead Software announced that the game would be released on May 1, 2018. It released into Xbox One's Games with Gold for the month of May, 2018. Super Mega Baseball 2 earned an 81 Metacritic score for Xbox One based on 21 reviews. Forbes gave it an 8.6/10 saying "While it's not a full-fledged AAA title, SMB 2 blurs the lines with its fantastic gameplay and mode depth." Gaming Age gave it an A-, saying "There’s a good argument to be made that it’s the best baseball game of 2018." Features Super Mega Baseball 2 supports 1 - 4 players in local co-op or online multiplayer. Primary game modes include Exhibition, Season, Elimination, and Pennant Race. Pennant Race is the 1v1 online matchmaking mode, while the remaining modes can be played locally or online in arranged games. Super Mega Baseball 2 also has three DLC packs containing additional customization content: Wild Team Customization Pack, Wicked Team Customization Pack, Bold Player Customization Pack. References Category:2014 video games Category:Android (operating system) games Category:Baseball video games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Windows games Category:Xbox One games Category:Video games developed in Canada Category:PhyreEngine games